A Twist of Fate
by DracoandGinny4ever
Summary: After Draco reads Ginny's diary and discovers that she likes him, he confronts her. Denying it to the best of her ability,  or lack there of  she soon discovers that their may be more to his pestering her than she thought.
1. A Series of Interesting Encounters

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the fabulous world of Harry Potter and, sadly, I never will. I am merely borrowing the settings and the characters for my amusement.

**Summary:** After Draco reads Ginny's diary and discovers that she likes him, he confronts her. Denying it to the best of her ability (or lack there of), she soon discovers that their may be more to his pestering her than she thought. Will Ginny be able to forget him, or will she succumb to his charms?

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter One: A Series of Interesting Encounters**

* * *

><p>"Stupid bloody potions. Stupid evil, slimy git of a teacher. Stupid bloody essay. Where...the...hell...did it go?" Ginny Weasley was mumbling to herself as she was walking and rummaging around in her bag for her potions essay. It was nearing the end of lunch and she had Potions next period. If she didn't hand in her essay, she would lose points from Gryffindor and Snape was sure to give her a detention. He just <em>loved<em> to torment Gryffindors...Where was her essay? It wasn't in her room, in her trunk, or on her desk. It wasn't in the Common Room, nor was it in the Library. The only other place it could be was in her bag, and it didn't appear to be there.

She continued mumbling under her breath, not watching where she was going. So, of course, she didn't notice the solid form when she rounded the corner. She bumped into said form, her bag slipping from her grasp and spilling its contents all over the stone floor. She glared up at the form, who was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Weaslette."

"Well excuse me, Malfoy. I didn't realize that I was going to bump into Mr. I-am-superior-to-everyone-so-all-bow-down-before-me-or-suffer-my-wrath! If I had, I would have steered clear of you in fear of getting Egotistical Maniacitus."

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, nice comeback Malfoy," she said sarcastically. "Did you run out of insults? Awww, poor wittle Malfoy ran out of insults..."

Malfoy didn't answer. Something on the floor had caught his eye. "Hey, what's this?" He leaned down and picked up one of books from the floor.

Ginny's eyes widened when she saw which book he had picked up. "Malfoy," she said coldly, "don't even think of it!"

"Think of what?" He asked innocently. He flipped open the book and turned to a random page. Ginny tried to grab it from him, but he was at least a head taller than she was, and he held it out of her reach with ease. He held it up above his head, and Ginny, with no avail, tried to jump up to get it.

"Dear diary," he read, whilst keeping the book away from Ginny, who kept trying to grab it. "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah," he looked at her. "Weasley, your life is very boring," then he smirked. "But what can you expect from someone's whose poor?"

"Well, Malfoy, seeing as how my life is _so_ boring," she began, ignoring the comment about her social economic status. "Why don't you give me back my diary? It's of no use to you, anyways." she concluded.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He closed the diary, and waved it in front of her face. "Gee Weasley, why are you so desperate to get this back? Hmmmm?"

"I am _not _desperate!" She said with a little too much emotion whilst trying unsuccessfully to grab the diary.

This caused the cruel smirk on Malfoy's face to widen.

Ginny sighed and decided to switch tactics. "Fine, take the stupid thing! I don't want it anyways," she said, nonchalantly.

"Weasel, I'll have you know that reverse psychology doesn't work on me," He said smugly as flipped open the diary, again. He scanned the book marked page and this time Malfoy raised his eyebrows at what he saw. He closed the book, and with a sly grin, advanced on Ginny.

"Weaslette, what's this? _I _am mentioned in _your _diary, and in not in a malicious tone. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied me," He drawled. He raised an eyebrow at her again, and she blushed slightly.

"First of all, Malfoy, I do _not_ fancy you," she tried to keep her emotions in check, and keep her face from going bright red. She took a deep breath and continued. "What makes you think that you are the only Draco in the whole world, Mr. Mightier-than-Thou. For your information, you egotistical prat, I was talking about the Draco who lives on my street," she said, trying to sound convincing. However, that wasn't working out well.

"Oh really? Then what's his last name?" he smirked.

Ginny hesitated, but only for a second. "Uh...Smith."

Unfortunately, Malfoy caught the hesitation and, still smirking, he said sarcastically, "_Sure_ it is..."

All the while, he had been walking towards her, while she had been backing away. She now found herself backed up against the wall.

She looked around for an escape root, but found none.

Malfoy put one hand over her shoulder as he leaned against the wall. He looked down at her as she stared up defiantly at him. She was slightly taken aback to see that his eyes were not the usual cold grey, but more of a warm silver.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, Malfoy?"

"Because I want to know the truth," he said simply.

"But I told you the truth. It's another Draco I was talking about! You really need to get your ego in check, Mr. High-and-Mighty." But as she said this, she turned her gaze from him.

"Oh really, now. Well, I don't think that you did tell me the truth. It isn't wise to lie to me Red."

"I'm not lying, Malfoy!" She made a "hmph" sound and crossed her arms over chest, glaring at him.

"Sure sure. If you say so. Now Weasley, tell me about this," he paused for a second, "...date you described in your diary."

"Why the hell should I? First of all, it's _my _diary, second of all, it's a long story, and third of all, it's none of your business!"

"And this long story of yours has nothing to do with me?" He asked, with that annoying raised-eyebrow look he kept giving her.

"Right," she said to her seemingly, fascinating shoes.

"Weasley, look me straight in the eye and tell me it has nothing to do with me."

"Fine," She slowly, and reluctantly looked up at him. "This has nothing," she paused. She felt her gaze drifting away from his so she forced herself maintain the eye contact. "...to do...with you," she said the last two words softly, then stared at her shoes again.

Malfoy took his free hand and used two fingers to lift her chin up so that once again their eyes met. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her.

Ginny's eyelids fluttered shut, and all thoughts went out of her head. All to soon, ('but it's Malfoy! It wasn't soon enough!' she would tell herself later) he pulled away. She blinked, taking a moment to process what happened and to turn her brain back on.

Draco _(where had that come from?)_ then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You're not very good at lying, Red. I hope that kiss was far better than that in your little daydream." He then put the diary into her hands, and walked away.

She just stood and stared after him. After a moment, she shook her head, as if to clear the dazed feeling that had overcome her. She then drew her eyes to her diary and opened it to the book marked page. To her horror, she saw that she had written his full name on the page when she had described her daydream from that morning. How could she have been so stupid?

Lost in her thoughts about everything that had just occurred, she jumped when the bell rang and crashing down into reality. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for Potions. Snape had no tolerance for anyone to be late for his classes, especially not a Gryffindor. He would have a field day taking off points. She scrambled to pick up her things that had laid forgotten on the stone floor during her unusual, to put it nicely, encounter with Malfoy. She threw everything into her bag. The last thing she picked up before racing off, was her Potions essay. 'Well, at least he can't take off points for not handing in my essay.' That was her last thought before focusing on getting to Potions. Well, that and cursing Malfoy for making her late."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Ginny was sitting in the library, trying to concentrate on her homework, but to no avail. All she could think of was that stupid, egotistical, vexatious, slimy, idiotic, annoying, sexy, I'm-better-than-you, git of hot eye candy...<em>No, no, No! Ginny Focus. You need to finish this extra essay that stupid Snape is making you write for being 2 minutes late. 2 bloody minutes!<em> She sighed.. _At least I didn't get a detention..._

Ginny then tried to turn her thoughts back to the essay. "The most important ingredient in a cleansing potion is beetle eyes. They bring out the essence of the wormwood and allow it to mingle with the citric acid from the orange peels and lemon juice. The fuzz from a caterpillar counteracts the sticky lemon juice and allows the potions to break down stains. With the addition of powdered snail, it also cleans small cuts and minor wounds. With a further addition of daisy petals, blah blah blah."

Ginny sighed, yet again, and dropped her head onto her textbook. The 'Blah blah blah'-ing reminded her of the fact that Malfoy had called her life boring. _Hmph. If he only knew the half of it, he would think twice about that. The nerve of him, though. Reading _my_ diary. And, he goes assuming I like him. Just because I wrote about him in my daydream doesn't mean I fancy him. What an egotistical prat. I mean, even if I do like him, it's none of his business! Sigh. There I go thinking about him again..._

"This has got to stop. I should just forget about him. He read my diary for Merlin's sake." She mumbled to herself. "Why do I keep thinking about that stupid, evil, slimy, hot, arrogant, sexy, idiotic git?" She sighed. "I'm so conflicted!"

"Don't whine, Red. It isn't very becoming," A voice whispered into her ear.

Ginny jumped slightly. After a second of calming her nerves, she said, without looking up, "Malfoy, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you think I am a hot, sexy git, and that you can't stop thinking about me." He said smugly.

Ginny groaned. "Well, I'll have you know that they weren't good thoughts."

"Then why are you so conflicted? And I'd say that calling me hot is indeed a good thought. It's true, you know."

Ginny sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Malfoy, so is everything else I said about you being an arrogant git. Oh, and I forgot to mention in my mumblings that you are indeed the most egotistical person I have ever had the misfortune of meeting!"

"Well Weasley, I don't fancy knowing you either. In fact," he said more to himself than to her, "Why am I even talking to you? I have far better things to do." With that, he turned and walked away.

Ginny glared at his retreating form. _It's not as though I made him talk to me. If I remember correctly, I was just sitting her minding my own business, mumbling to myself, and he had to come along and interrupt me. Stupid jerk_. Sighing, she turned her attentions, or rather, tried to, back to her dreadfully boring potions assignment.

Not soon enough, due to her potions essay, it was dinner. Ginny was sitting amongst her fellow Gryffindors, ignoring their happy chatter, and picking at her food. She mostly stared at her plate, her mind blank. Somehow, while she was finishing her potions homework, she had managed to put Malfoy and the whole incident out of her mind. Well, that is until she felt a pair of eyes staring at her.

She looked around the Great Hall and groaned when she saw who the culprit was. Malfoy was looking at her. She glared at him. He smirked at her. Ginny sighed and put her fork down. _I give is just too weird._ With that, she got out of her seat, and left the Great Hall, looking forward to going to bed and ending this strange day.

* * *

><p>Ginny had woken up the next morning, and smiled as the sun streamed in through a crack in her bed curtains. Today was a brand new day, and Ginny was sure that Malfoy would find someone else to pick on. He wouldn't concern himself with a Weasley for very long, even if it was to annoy them. Everything would be back to normal. He would go back to ignoring her completely and she could go back to watching him from afar. Yep. Today would be a good day.<p>

And it so was. Everything was back to normal.

Or so she though.

Ginny walked to potions, towards the end of Lunch, confident and happy that nothing had gone wrong, and everything was how it should be. However, as she rounded the corner, the day took a drastic turn. Malfoy was walking with his two goon body guards, Crabbe and Goyle.

As much as Ginny hoped he would ignore her and walk right past her, or even insult her and be on his way, he did no such thing. He dismissed his two followers. He did not speak until they were out of earshot.

"So Red, did you have any sweet dreams last night? Of, say, anyone in particular?" He asked her, smirking.

"For your information, Malfoy, I don't remember my dreams and even if I did, I am sure that they wouldn't be of the likes of you!" She cried, indignantly.

"Why Red, where did you get that idea? I said no such thing." He said smugly.

"No, but you implied it!" She protested.

He ignored the comment. "And if you don't remember them, then how do you know that you didn't dream of 'the likes of me'?"

"I-I just do."

"Oh, but I don't think you do. I think, that in fact, you did dream of me. And I think you enjoyed it. Just like you enjoyed that kiss yesterday."

"What? I-, that is- That's- That is utterly...um...absurd. Yes. That is simply absurd. I hate you Malfoy. I- I did not enjoy that...that kiss. And, any dream of you would be a nightmare!" Ginny looked like a deer caught in the headlights while blushing quite profusely.

"Ginevra, Ginevra, Ginevra. Tsk tsk tsk." Malfoy chided, shaking his head slightly. "Hasn't your mother taught you not to lie? And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be all goody-goody." He started to advance towards her.

She would have loved to make her escape, then and there, but she couldn't seem to run, or even move her feet. Either that, or she really didn't want to.

She stared at him for a second, watching him walk towards her, before she found her voice. "What about you Malfoy? You lie all the time. Hypocritical, now are we?" He was now about 6 inches away from her.

"As a matter of fact, Red, I hate hypocrites. I do not lie. I merely leave out certain parts of the truth in order to be the sly, cunning person I am. You see, Slytherins, unlike Gryffindors, are sly and cunning."

"Don't forget evil, slimy gits." Ginny added, smirking.

"Yes, there's that too. And I think that you would agree that we Slytherin bad-boys are devilishly handsome." He said smugly, while pretending to be modest and picking some imaginary lint from his expensive robes.

"Ya. Some more than others," she said sarcastically.

"Why Ginevra, were you implying that I am more handsome than the other Slytherins?" Malfoy pretended to gasp in shock.

"I was implying no such thing. If I was to imply anything, it would be that some of the Slytherins are _more_ good looking than you. I mean, not that your good looking, or anything..." She corrected, indignantly, while her face turned crimson.

"Sure Red, and I'm the Boogie Man."

"Well, I always knew there was something odd about you."

"I am not odd."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too. Why Malfoy," Ginny said sweetly, "How juvenile of you. Whilst Slytherins are so sly and cunning, I had no idea they like to partake in juvenile activities as well. Do you blow bubbles and play with hula-hoops as well?"

"We do not. Besides, you started it." He pouted slightly, like a five-year-old would.

Ginny laughed at his expression. Then she paused in slight shock. She had never seen any emotion on his face before, unless it was disgust, or scorn, or unless he was sneering or smirking.

Malfoy stopped pouting and glared at her. While she wasn't any good at lying, she was very good at turning the tables. She had taken control of the situation and she had done it well. But now it was time for him to be back in control.

"Listen, Red. I want you to meet me down by the lake tomorrow at the start of Lunch. We have to talk about this little thing you have for me-" He began smugly.

Ginny cut him off. "I so do _not_ have 'a thing for you'! Just because I happened to mention you in my diary, you self-centered git, doesn't mean I-"

"Ah ha! So you admit that it was me you were talking about!" He said, triumphantly.

"I- what- um-I- mrg. No! I admit no such thing. I think you are hearing things Malfoy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to Potions." She tried to push past him, but he gently grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him. "Listen, Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I have to go-" She faltered, realizing how close he was, and blushed madly. He was about two inches away from her, their lips almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath...

"You know you don't want to go, though." He whispered.

"I do so want to go. I- I can't stand to be around you!" was her feeble attempt at a lie. She was by no means convincing.

"More like you can't stand to be around me when you think that you can't have me. Ginny, meet me. Please?" There was a sense of pleading in his eyes that Ginny was sure had never entered them before. And whether this was some trick or not, Ginny had no idea. In fact, she had no idea of anything at all, for a second later, Malfoy had closed the remaining gap and kissed her softly. To Ginny, the kiss felt like it lasted an eternity and the span of a second, all at the same time.

Malfoy pulled away and gave her a questioning look. "Are you coming or not?"

Ginny sighed, and looked straight at him. "No." She slowly pushed past him and continued on her way.

"You know, you can't lie!" He called after her.

She knew it, all right. And she also knew, as well as he did, that she would indeed meet him. Instead of responding, she just shrugged her shoulders, and continued on to Potions, just as the first bell rang.

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thank you for reading. Constructive Criticism is most welcome.


	2. The Meeting

**A/N:**Thank you to everyone who has read my story and to those who have reviewed or added me to their favourite stories/story alert list. Just to let you know, I am in my last semester of university and the work load is immense. Despite this, I will try to have a new chapter up for you guys once a week, most likely on the weekends. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the fabulous world of Harry Potter and, sadly, I never will. I am merely borrowing the settings and the characters for my amusement.

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter Two: The Meeting**

* * *

><p>After another weird day, due to a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table for dinner. Lost in her own little bubble, she was not exactly paying attention to her best friend, Melissa. She was vaguely aware that Melissa was talking about her upcoming date to Hogsmeade with Derek Smith, a 7th year Ravenclaw, but her attention kept wandering...<p>

"Ginny," Melissa said, breaking into her thoughts, "is there something interesting at the Slytherin table? Something _hot_, perhaps?"

Ginny blushed slightly and replied, indifferently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Sure,_ you don't." Ginny looked over at Melissa and saw that she was smirking.

"How do you think you did on the transfiguration test?" Ginny asked, suddenly.

"Oh, changing the subject, are we? Okay, I'll go along with this. I thought the test went fine. How has your day been?" She asked, looking pointedly at the Slytherin table.

"Same as always." Ginny shrugged, nonchalantly.

Just then, The "Golden Trio" sat down across from them, ceasing their conversation. The Trio just said 'hi' to the two girls and started talking amongst themselves, ignoring Ginny and Melissa.

"Hmph!" said Ginny. "How dare they interrupt our conversation and then ignore us!"

"Your just upset that they are blocking your view of a certain blonde-" Melissa whispered.

"_shh!" _Ginny whispered back, hoping the Trio hadn't heard. Ron would kill her if he thought that she liked Malfoy. It was bad enough that Melissa seemed to have picked up on it, and then Malfoy had read her diary. Why couldn't she be left to like Malfoy from afar in peace? She knew it would never work between them; She and Malfoy were world's apart due to their very different social statuses and he hated the Weasley's.

She sighed looked anxiously at the Ron, but he was engrossed in his dinner with Harry and Hermione talking quietly about something or other, some part of their next adventure, probably.

Melissa nudge Ginny with her elbow and pointedly looked at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his cronies had gotten up and started to leave the Great Hall.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the Library and do some homework..." Ginny said, _not at_ _all_ suspiciously.

She didn't fool Melissa, who said, "Okay, Ginny, have fun!" while giving her a knowing look.

Ginny left the great hall, slightly behind Malfoy. She trailed after him, hoping he would dismiss his cronies and she could catch him alone. She was curious about the meeting tomorrow, but also really anxious about it. Maybe if they could get it over with now...

But no. Malfoy had gone into the Slytherin common room. Ginny sighed and made her way back up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ginny woke up to the sound of thunder and pouring rain. She looked at her watch and saw that it was too early to be up on a Saturday, or any day for that matter. It was five am. No one in their right mind would be up at that hour, if they didn't have to be. Sighing, Ginny wrapped herself up in her blankets and tried to fall back to sleep. However, she found that sleep just wouldn't come. Her thoughts, angry that she couldn't fall back to sleep, soon drifted to the one thing that had been on her mind the past couple of days: Malfoy.<p>

She kept thinking about his current behaviour and the upcoming meeting to take place that day. He had been acting very strangely lately, and she just couldn't figure out why. Sure, he had been teasing her, which wasn't unusual in itself (he _was_ a Malfoy and she _was_ a Weasley), but it wasn't maliciously so. He had kissed her, _twice_. AND he had called her Ginny. It was her name, after all, but, Malfoy never called anyone by their first name, let alone a Weasley. Maybe it was some sort of trick. Maybe he was just playing her, leading her on, just so he could make a fool of her. But why would he do that? Surely he had better things to do than to play a cruel prank on her. Besides, if he did, he must know that he would be hexed into oblivion by her six older brothers. Or maybe, he was feeling sick. Or it was some sort of a dare. What in the name of Merlin was he up to? She just couldn't figure it out.

But, as she finally drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of the thunder and rain that had originally woken her, the thought that Draco might actually like her never crossed her mind.

Ginny woke up some time later to an empty dormitory. Looking at her watch, she gave a small yelp as she realized what time it was. It was ten to twelve. She had ten minutes to get ready and meet Draco down by the lake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She had the quickest shower in history, and then used a charm to dry her hair. After brushing her teeth and throwing it into a ponytail, she then threw on a clean pair of jeans, a fuzzy, dark green sweater and her cloak. She quickly put on her running shoes and ran out of her room.

She ran down the stairs and out the portrait hole. She ran as fast as she could all the way down the stairs, through the school and out the front doors. Pausing on the steps for a moment, she caught her breath. She then decided, as she was already late, a few more minutes couldn't hurt (too much, at least). She then walked, rather than ran, to the lake. She fixed her pony-tail and though that even though she would be late, at least she would be presentable.

Upon her arrival, she found a rather miffed Malfoy sitting on a rock, waiting for her.

"Your late," was all he said when she sat down beside him.

"Well,_ Sorry,_ Your Highness." She said sarcastically, bowing as she spoke. "Let me tell you, it won't happen again." She rolled her eyes as she straightened.

"Well, it better not." He replied.

Ginny was shocked. "And why, pray tell, would there be a chance for it to happen again?" She asked him.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'm not going to tell you."

"But Draco," she whined, then he hand flew to her mouth._ Oh my god, I did not just say that. I did not just call him Draco, I did not-_

"Oh, so we're on a first name basis, now are we?" He asked, smirking.

_Damn it! _She thought. "No. We most certainly are not."

"But you would like that wouldn't you?" He was still smirking.

"What?...no...I...of course...not...I...mrg..maybe...I mean...no comment!" She crossed her arms defiantly and the stared pointedly at her shoes.

"Oh, so you would like that. I see."

"No!...I mean yes...I...mean...uh..." Ginny sighed. Then an idea came to her.

"Let me rephrase that. Ah hem." She cleared her throat and then, in a sing-song voice said, "Yes, no, maybe so, you tell me 'cause I don't know."

Malfoy smirked. "Very mature, Red."

"Hmph. And like you were mature yesterday when you argued with me about your being odd?"

"But I'm not odd."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"See. Your being immature right now."

"Whatever, Weasley."

"Oh ya, well, why don't _you _whatever?"

Malfoy stared at her dumbfounded. The look he gave showed that he was thinking "how am I supposed to make a comeback for that? Is there even a comeback for that?"

Ginny smiled triumphantly. "Ha Ha!. Take that. I, Ginny _Weasley_ have shown up the all-mighty Draco Malfoy. Muahahaha!" Ginny shouted and did a little victory dance.

Malfoy just stared at her in disbelief, and amazement. "Red, you really are something else."

She stopped her mini-victory dance and stared at him. "Malfoy, was that a compliment, or an insult?"

"You tell me."

Ginny sighed but didn't answer. Instead, she said, "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I told you. We need to talk about this thing you have for me." He smirked.

"And I told you that I don't have a thing for you."

"_Oh_, but you do."

"_Oh_, but I don't."

"_Oh_, but you do."

"_Oh_, but I don't."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes."

"I do not and that's final!"

"Then why are you blushing? Why won't you look at me?"

"I am," she said, staring at his chin.

"You're refusing to meet my eyes."

"Oh, I'll meet your eyes all right..." She shook her fist menacingly.

"Now, now, Red, no need for violence." Malfoy held up his hands, palms forward.

"Oh, I'll show you violence, all right..." Ginny said, glaring.

"Oh no! The littlest Weasley is threatening me. I'm _so_ scared..."

"And so you should be."

"I was being sarcastic." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I wasn't."

"Whatever."

"_You_ whatever."

"Are going to say that every time I say 'whatever'?"

"In a word, yes."

Malfoy sighed, exasperated. "You're impossible, Weasley."

"Can you stop calling me 'Weasley?' You're associating me with my git of a brother."

"Well, you are related."

"So that doesn't mean I have to be associated with him. And if I am _so_ impossible, then why are you talking to me? Hmmm...? Is there a real purpose for this little rendezvous or do you just want annoy me?"

"Well, a little from column 'A' and a little from column 'B'."

"Malfoy, this is entirely pointless and I'm hungry. So either get to the point, or I'm leaving."

"Alright, Red. Follow me."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"If I wanted to harm you, I would have done so already. Now come on."

"Fine." She said, and reluctantly followed him.

He led her down a nearby path, around the edge of the lake. About five minutes later, they came to a fork in the path. They took the one that led away from the lake. Soon they came to a grove of trees. He led her to the center, where there was a fairly large clearing for such a small grove. The clearing was a perfect circle, the trees encroaching on the bright blue sky. The thunderstorm that had been raging that morning had left no evidence behind, except of a few white, fluffy clouds.

In the center of the clearing, there was a dark green blanket spread out with a basket in the middle. Ginny stared at the scene before her. She turned to Draco, puzzlement on her features.

"Malfoy-"

"Well, you said you were hungry." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"You- you planned this-"

"You think? No Ginny, not at all. I led you on a wild goose chase and we just stumbled on this random clearing with a blanket and picnic basket that someone seems to have left behind. Wow! What a coincidence!" He rolled his eyes.

"No need to be sarcastic. But why did you-"

"Let's save the questions for later, shall we? After you." He gestured towards the blanket.

Ginny said nothing and made her way over to the blanket and sat down.

Malfoy followed suite. He took out the food and two plates. They ate in silence, or rather, Ginny said, "Less talk, more food." when he tried to talk to her. He gave her a look, and she responded with, "What? I'm hungry." And continued eating. Malfoy just shook his head, and ate a small amount of food.

When they were done, Malfoy cleaned the mess with a wave of his wand, and the basket disappeared.

"Now can I ask questions?" Ginny asked, a tad impatiently.

"Hmmm...no."

"Well, too bad for you. I'm going to ask you anyways." She said.

"Fine. Whatever."

"_You_ whatever."

"Will you stop saying that?" He asked, annoyed.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because it annoys you. And I'm supposed to ask the questions."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead."

"Why did you bring me here for a picnic lunch?"

"It's nicer than a tree under the lake and no one will bother us here."

"That's not what I meant. Why did you set up this picnic lunch?"

"So we could talk."

"About...?"

"You fancying me." He answered smugly.

"But I don't fancy you!" She protested. However, the face betrayed her by blushing a faint tinge of red.

"Ginny, admit it already. You can't lie. It's obvious you do. Just admit it."

He was clearly getting frustrated with the whole charade, but Ginny couldn't let him know. She just couldn't. He would laugh, or make a fool of her for liking him. She couldn't face the rejection. So, she lied again, or rather, tried to.

"No! Never!...I mean...there's nothing to admit..." She trailed off.

Malfoy sighed. "Fine, Weasley. Don't admit it. But you and I both know you like me, whether you say so or not. And, well, I like you. Just think about that while you're going down your little river of denial." With that, he stood, and began to walk out of the clearing. Ginny stared after him until she realized that she hadn't really been paying attention how to get to this clearing and would have trouble finding her way back. Picking up the blanket, she ran after Draco.

"Malfoy! Wait!"

He kept walking and ignored her.

"Hmph. Fine. Ignore me." But she continued to follow him, and he soon led her out of the grove of trees. She followed him back to the lake, but instead of going back to the castle, she wrapped the blanket around herself and sat under a tree, watching the giant squid swim lazily about the lake.

It seemed she had a lot to think about...

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is most welcome.


	3. Thoughts, Thoughts & Wait a minute!

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has read my story and to those who have reviewed or added me to their favourite stories/story alert list. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to post. I have been swamped with work. I know it's short, but I felt that was where the chapter should end. I should have another chapter for you in the next few hours. :D Also, we get to see some of Draco's perspective! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the fabulous world of Harry Potter and, sadly, I never will. I am merely borrowing the settings and the Characters.

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**Thoughts, Thoughts and '...Wait a Minute...Did He Say What I Thought He Said?' **

* * *

><p>Ginny sat under that tree, staring at the smooth, glassy surface of the lake, for Merlin knows how long. She was essentially in solitude. No one came looking for her; no one came by on a stroll. Not even the Giant Squid appeared. She was lost in thought and it seemed as if the world did not want to disturb her.<p>

She just couldn't understand Draco's behaviour, lately. _Just because _his _name was in _my_ diary does not give him the right to assume that I like him. _Him_, of all people... Just because I do, well, that was entirely beside the point. He doesn't need to know that. And what gave him the idea that he could just go and kiss me? What ever happened to ignoring me and insulting my family? Now he's was just teasing me... flirting perhaps? ... Wait. Why would he do that? I'm a _Weasley_, for Merlin's sake. There was no way he would ever flirt with a Weasley. He hated them just as each and every Malfoy should... except..._

"Wait a minute! Did he say what I thought he said?" Ginny suddenly exclaimed, aloud. "He said that he..._likes_ me?...Oh My God! He said he likes me! _ME!_ He likes me? But how can he like me? I-I don't understand how... but... Damn it! I am such an idiot! He kissed me, twice. He's never really been mean to me... Well, it makes sense, I guess. Why couldn't I just admit to liking him? He probably hates me now... damn defense mechanisms... they don't even work properly, otherwise I would be able to lie! Why me?" Sighing, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair.

She had to fix this. The only question was, how?

* * *

><p>The subject of Ginny's current musings had been walking around the castle for quite awhile, equally lost in thought. One might say that he had been aimlessly wandering, except for the fact that Malfoy's always had a purpose in what they were doing, and they never wandered, nor did they do so aimlessly. In fact, upon the mere suggestion, one would earn a "if-looks-could-kill" glare.<p>

Which was the exact kind of glare Draco was more than willing to give anyone who disturbed him in his current mood. So maybe, he admitted to himself, he wasn't really walking, but storming around the castle. He was not thrilled, to say the least, at Ginny's antics. He could not figure out, try as he might, why she wouldn't just give in and say that she liked him. It was so obvious that she did. For one thing, She couldn't lie. For another, well, she practically flirted with him every time they talked. Besides, if she didn't like him, why did she kiss him back, not once, but twice? If she truly hated him, she should have pushed him away, or slapped him or _something_.

_Why can't she just admit it? Her and her stupid Weasley pride. If she isn't willing to put her reputation on the line, than neither am I. Why should I risk losing the respect of my fellow Slytherins if she is just to prideful to admit that she likes a Malfoy? Well that's just fine. If she doesn't think I am worth it (which I most definitely am, and she is really too blind to see it) to go against her pride and her house, well than that is her problem. I am not going to waste another second on a Weasley. I shouldn't have in the first place._

Yet, despite the fact that he wanted to put her out of his mind, he could not stop the thoughts of her that wouldn't give him a moment's peace. Sighing, he decided to go and get some food from the kitchens.

* * *

><p>Ginny had run through a ton of different ways to try to fix this situation, but none of the seemed right, so after sitting there for quite awhile, trying to think of a plan, Ginny had come up with exactly...nothing. He probably did not want to talk to her at all, and that made any plan she made completely futile. Sighing, she got up, stretched, and then made her way back toward the castle. Only upon reaching it did she realize that it was twilight. She looked up at the darkening sky and saw that the stars were twinkling and the moon was shining brightly. Dinner would be over, so she decided to head back to the common room.<p>

Ginny entered the castle and started to head toward Gryffindor Tower. However, she had only taken five or so steps when she realized that she was hungry. Very hungry. Having missed dinner, she immediately changed her direction and started off towards the kitchens. She crept silently along the unused corridors that Fred and George had showed her in order to avoid any teachers, prefects, or Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Eventually reaching the portrait of the bowl of fruit that would allow her to enter the kitchens, she tickled the green pear. The pear laughed, and the portrait opened, admitting her inside. Instantly, the house elves swarmed around her, asking her what she would like to eat. She ordered roast beef, mashed potatoes and Yorkshire pudding, all with gravy. The house elves hurried off to do her bidding.

Ginny sat down at the nearest island, and folded her arms on the table, laying her head down on them. All of a sudden, she was quite exhausted by everything that happened; she just wanted it to be all over. She just wanted to forget about Draco and move on with her life. She was sick of the whole charade, sick of her attempts and failures at lying to him, sick of the power he held over her. She had once again fallen into a trap where someone else controlled her, though Draco had done so unknowingly. But that wasn't the point. Her life would be so much easier if she could just forget him...

Lost in her thoughts, she did not hear the portrait open, nor did she notice the elves chattering and asking the new comer what he or she wanted. It was _his_ voice cut through her thoughts, and she snapped her head up in surprise, fear, and maybe just a touch of hope. Maybe all was not lost...

She spun around in her seat to see Draco ordering the house elves around in a rather cruel manner. He was obviously in a very bad mood. She felt a pang of guilt at this and had to wonder, was it really because of her? How much, exactly, did he like her? Sighing, she looked back at the island as a house elf put her food down on it. She thanked the elf, and looked back at Draco. The house elves had gone to get him what he asked for, he walked straight past Ginny, not even looking in her direction. When he sat down at a table across the room, he completely ignored her. It was as if she wasn't there.

_On second thought, maybe all hope is lost._ Ginny stared glumly down at her food. She suddenly had lost her appetite. Pushing her plate away from her, she once again put her head in her arms. _He hates me!_ _Why couldn't I have just admitted that I like him?_ She struggled with her emotions, and willed herself not to cry. To aid her fight against the tears, she tried to eat. She took a bite or two, but had a great difficult swallowing it. She picked at her as the tears started to fall. As they streamed down her face, she got up and started to leave the kitchen. She couldn't let Draco she her cry, she just couldn't.

Just as she had one hand on the portrait, she felt a tug on her robe. Looking down, she saw a cute little house elf looking up at her in dismay. "Miss Weazey, don't you like the food?" he asked, while handing her a handkerchief.

She sniffed and forced a half smile. Wiping her eyes, she said, "I do ... it's just ... I ..." She faltered as she looked across the kitchen and saw Draco's eyes on her. His face was blank, emotionless.

"I just lost my appetite, is all." she mumbled and then fled from the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Ginny leave the kitchen with a pang of...something he couldn't place. 'Did I make her cry?' he asked himself.<p>

"_Of course you did. You completely ignored her. She obviously regrets what she did, and then you have to make her feel worse. Way. To. Go."_ A voice in his head answered him.

'You're not making me feel any better.' He told the voice.

_'Of course not. I am your conscience.'_

'A consci-what-now?'

'_A conscience. I am what people have that tell them that they have done something wrong, and make them feel bad for doing so. I make you feel guilt._'

'But I am Draco _Malfoy._ Malfoy's don't have consciences. They do not feel guilty for doing anything!'

_'Well, apparently, _this_ Malfoy does. You made her cry, and you feel bad about it.'_

'But why? She is only a Weasley. What do I care if she is crying or not? I should be gleeful at that and making fun of her.'

_'You and I both know the answer to that. You said it yourself. You like her. Now go and find her and-'_

'I will NOT take orders from something that shouldn't even exist in me. Especially when it is just a voice inside my head. Maybe I should see a head healer...'

_'Fine. Suit yourself. When you feel all glum and depressed, don't come crawling to me whining that you want to make her feel better but don't know how; it's the only way to get rid of the guilt you feel._

'I do NOT whine!' he protested, but the voice was gone. Feeling like he had gone insane, he decided that he should get some rest. Maybe his sanity would return in the morning.

He got up and left the kitchens, his untouched food, and some very upset house elves behind. He didn't hear one of them ask, "is something wrong with our cooking?"

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is most welcome.


	4. A Fated Encounter

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read my story and to those who have reviewed or added me to their favourite stories/story alert list. Here is the next chapter, in the same day, as promised! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the fabulous world of Harry Potter and, sadly, I never will. I am merely borrowing the settings and the characters for my amusement.

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter Four: A Fated Encounter**

* * *

><p>Fate sat upon it's throne glaring down at those nonsensical mortals. It's plan just wasn't working. While it was fun to torment Ginny, Fate would have thought that by now, Ginny would have admitted to liking Draco and they would be together. But no! Ginny Weasley had to be too full of pride and whatever else to admit to it. Then there was Draco. He got fed up with the whole charade far too soon. He was spoiling Fate's fun; they both both were. It had been four days since Ginny and Draco's meeting, four days that those foolish mortals had been avoiding each other like the plague, four days in which Fate had been very, very bored. And this made Fate very, very upset. This in turn, made Fate very, very angry. As everyone knows, it is not a good thing to anger Fate.<p>

Fate stopped fuming just long enough to come up with a very good plan. Then, replacing it's enraged look, came a gleeful look with a very, very evil smirk. "Let those mortals try to rule their own lives and suffer in their own misery. But not for long! They will soon learn that as it it their lives, it is none of their business! They think that they can avoid each other? Well, we'll just see about that! They will soon learn that no matter what they do, their is no escape from me! MUAHAHAHAAAA!"

* * *

><p>"Gin. Ginny. <em>GINNY!<em>"

At this, said redhead just mumbled incoherently and pulled the covers tighter around her.

"**GINEVERA MOLLY WEASLEY!"**

"WHAT!" Ginny yelled back.

"Get up. You're going to be late."

"For what?" She sat there blinking, her mind blank.

Her roommate, Annabelle, just looked at Ginny as if she had gone insane. Sighing, she began to leave the dormitory. Over her shoulder, sounding exasperated, she said, "For class, Einstein. Breakfast is almost over."

Ginny looked wildly around. Finally, her eyes rested themselves on her alarm clock. She was indeed going to be late. But at this point in time, she really could not care any less. She was too exhausted to care. It had been four days since her and Draco's, "encounter" in the kitchens. Four horrible days of avoiding him like the plague. Four murderous days of trying not to think of him. And four sleepless nights, in which she would toss and turn, afraid to fall asleep, afraid to dream of him. Then near sunrise, she would finally fall into a fitful sleep, only to be awoke by her roommate an hour or so later, for breakfast.

It seemed that today, Ginny had slept right through Annabelle's initial attempts to wake her. Annabelle had just enough patience to try yet again, near the end of breakfast. Ginny had thought of thanking her, but then again she really couldn't care less whether she was late for class or not.

Dragging herself out of bed, she walked slowly to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she yelped. Her eyes were severely bloodshot, her hair a complete mess, her skin extremely pale, and to top it off, she had great bags under her eyes.

She tried to clean herself up as best as possible, and got dressed. She grabbed all of her books and slowly made her way to her first period class. She didn't care about missing breakfast. She really wasn't hungry, anyways.

All morning, Ginny had people staring at her and asking her what was wrong. She really didn't want to explain it, so she shrugged it all off with and incoherent mumble. She was getting sick of it, though. Every now and then she would snap at the person unfortunate enough to ask her. Other than that, the morning was very uneventful. She kept zoning out. Thank goodness that none of her teachers called on her.

She was able to keep herself awake for most of the day's classes. She thought she would be just be able to make it to the end of the day, when she could have a nap before dinner. However, she was proven wrong at the worst possible time: Potions. She had sat down at her desk at the beginning of class, only for the past four sleepless nights to kick in. She immediately fell asleep, much to Snape's displeasure.

Said slimy git proceeded over to Ginny's desk and sent off a loud bang with his wand. Ginny jumped awake.

"Wha-?" She looked around and her eyes finally settled Snape's evil glare.

"Miss Weasley, do you find it appropriate to fall asleep in **my** class?" He asked, coldly.

"No, sir." She replied quietly. "It's just, I-"

"Silence! You should know by now that I will not tolerate this behaviour. Maybe you will learn that little lesson with 25 points from Gryffindor!"

Ginny knew better than to protest and didn't say anything. She just stared quietly at her desk.

"And," Snape continued cruelly, "Since it is quite apparent that my lessons are so _boring_ as to put students to sleep, let's do something a bit different today."

The class' hopeful looks were were shattered as Snape continued. "Today we will be brewing the most complex potion so far this year. It will require _all_ of your concentration, and I will hope that you," he looked pointedly at Ginny as he said this, "will not fall asleep, as you will indeed fail if you do. As well, today I will be pairing you off."

That in itself wouldn't be so bad, except Snape, smirking as he did so, paired Ginny with Norman, Neville Longbottom's counterpart. The sweet boy was just as terrible at potions as Neville was.

Everything was going fine, until, that is, the boy added the moonstone _before_ the potion had cooled down to a simmer, and it exploded-all over Ginny and everyone else in the class.

Snape stalked over to Ginny and Norman, giving them the most evil glare Ginny had ever seen. He was covered from head to toe in pink slime.

Ginny snickered. The slime went quite well with his personality.

"Do you find this," he gestured to him self and the class, "amusing, Weasley?"

"N-No Professor." She said, but had to bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Weasley, 75 points from Gryffindor AND detention!"

Ginny said nothing as her fellow Gryffindor's glared at her.

"You will start tonight by cleaning up this mess. Be here at 8 o'clock sharp!"

"Yes, sir." Ginny glowered at the injustice. It wasn't her fault! Norman was the one who added the moonstone early! So when Snape announced that class was dismissed, she stormed out of the Potions room, absolutely fuming and ready to hex the next person she saw into absolute oblivion!

Four nights with no sleep, 100 points from Gryffindor, detention, everything that had gone on with Draco, AND being covered in slime made for one very angry Ginny Weasley. It was no wonder that everyone who saw her at that point in time ran out of her way. She looked _very_ scary and no one wanted to be in her way. Ginny just stomped down the hall giving murderous glances to everyone and everything in her path.

She was so caught up in her rage, that she failed to notice the one person she could always pick out in a crowd. Or, maybe, she didn't want to notice him. Either way, she walked head long into Draco Malfoy, sending both of them to the ground, and covering Draco's robes in pink slime.

Ginny jumped up, ready to hex whomever had gotten in her path. Draco, on the other hand, got up and glared at her.

"Thanks a lot Weasley. You just ruined my robes!" He said coldly.

Ginny, upon seeing who it was, became more enraged. This was all _his _fault! If he hadn't read her diary to begin with, none of this would have happened! "You would have had to burn them anyways! I touched them, so what does it matter if I was covered in slime at the time or not?" She screamed at him.

"Because it's _pink_ slime!" He pouted.

If Ginny hadn't been so angry, she would have laughed at the idea of Malfoy being covered in pink slime and pouting.

"So what difference does that make?" She asked, rather than screaming, this time. She could feel her anger ebbing away, exhaustion taking over and sending her towards hysteria.

"It makes a big difference! It's _pink!" _He protested.

"Who-the-Hell-cares if it's pink! It's just slime!" She cried out, indeed sounding hysterical.

"It is not just slime! It's disgusting and it ruined my best robes!" He said coldly. "Now move out of my way. I have to go and change due to your incompetence in potions." He began to walk away.

As his words registered in her mind, she burst into tears. It was so unfair. It wasn't her fault. Why did everyone have to blame her?

* * *

><p>Draco had started walking away, but stopped when she burst into tears.<p>

"It-wasn't-_my-_fault!" Ginny managed to get out between sobs.

When he turned around, she was kneeling on the floor, her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. He went to her and awkwardly put his arms around her. He began to rub small, gentle circles on her back. He looked down at her helplessly; he didn't know what else to do.

Ginny knelt there, unable to stop crying, although she had quited considerably, seeminly comforted by Draco. She buried her slime-covered face into Draco's robes, clutching the material is if holding for dear life.

"Shh. It's okay, Ginny," he whispered. He instinctively began stroking her hair, repeating the same phrase over and over.

A few minutes later she had stoped crying, althogether, although she was still holding on to him, not moving. He didn't pull away, either, not wanting to let go.

She took a few deep breaths and looked up at him, gratefulness in her eyes.

He didn't respond to her silent thanks, but instead replied, "Let's get you cleaned up." They said nothing more as he led her towards Gryffindor Tower.

It was on this seemingly long trip that Draco noticed just how rough a condition she was in. She leaned on him all the way to the tower and he could tell she was exhausted. Her hair was a mess, having fallen free from it's elastic band, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in days. He saw that her eyes were bloodshot with dark purple circles under them, as if she hadn't slept in days. On the parts of skin that were not covered in slime, she was very pale. She was still clutching onto his robes as if for dear life. She clearly had had a rough few days; but then, so had he.

He was just as exhausted as she. His eyes too, told that he had had a rough time sleeping. The guilt, or rather, _something_, as Malfoy's don't feel guilt, had been eating away at him. He stomach gave a lurch as he took another glance at her. He wished he could take her pain away.

'_You can, you know. You can make her feel better. Just say you're sorry.' '_Shut up, conscience, or whatever you're called. Malfoy's do NOT apologize!' He thought to himself. '_Fine. Have it your way,' _and the voice went silent.

Finally, they had made it to the Tower. The Fat Lady, who guarded the common room and the dorms, glared at the Slytherin, but they ignored her. Ginny turned towards him. "Thank you," she said softly. "And-" she hesitated, "I-I'm sorry... about everything. For what it's worth, I do like you." Before Draco could respond, Ginny mumbled the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Draco was left staring at a very scandalized-looking Fat Lady.

Shaking himself from his trance, Draco descended towards the Slytherin common room. Hehad finally gotten what he wanted. Ginny had admitted to liking him, but at what cost? She was in such a horrid state. _'And it's your fault!' _A nasty voice said inside his head, his "conscience" again. 'It is not,' He thought firmly, but still felt a pang of-he sighed, finally admitting it-guilt. Who was he kidding? It _was_ all his fault. If only he had been more lenient with her and not made such a deal about getting her to admit her feelings... He would have to make it up to her somehow. The only thing was, he didn't know what to do.

He was almost at the Entrance Hall staircase, when he was jolted out of his thoughts by an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Malfoy! Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Professor Snape sent me on an errand. I was on my way back to class." He said, without missing a beat.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get caught by another teacher who wouldn't believe you. Let me escort you back to class." He wasn't sure, but he thought that he could see a smug look in her eyes. He got the feeling that she never really liked him. Sighing, he reluctantly followed her. He would have to go to class now. There was no way out of it. Snape would not be happy to have him turn up late, only to find that Draco had been about to skip his class. Unless... He thought really quickly, and came up with a good idea.

"Um, Professor? I don't feel so well. Do you think that I could go up to the hospital wing?"

She studied him carefully, before finally saying, "Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you are going through a difficult time right now. You've barely slept in the last few days, so it seems. But that doesn't mean you can go skipping your classes."

"Yes, Professor." He said, but thought, 'It does too!'

By then, they had reached the Potions room, and Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. Without waiting for Snape to answer, she walked into the classroom. Since the class was busy brewing potions, Snape met them at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. How nice of you to join us," Snape said, coldly.

Draco was about to explain, when McGonagall beat him to it, surprising Draco with her answer.

"Sorry, Severus, but I had asked Mr. Malfoy to help me with an errand just before class started. It took longer than I had expected." It seemed that McGonagall was capable of pity, after all.

"I see. Well, Mr. Malfoy, copy the instructions from the board and get to work."

"Yes, professor." Giving a curt nod to Professor McGonagall, Snape turned and walked over to the other students to see how they were doing.

Before she left, McGonagall turned to Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy, don't worry. I am sure there is a way to make amends with Miss Weasley. I am sure she will appreciate anything you do, even if it is just a simple apology and forgiveness." With that, she walked out of the class.

Draco's jaw dropped in shock as he stared after the usually stern professor. How could she have known? What was it about the professors at Hogwarts that they knew so much about the lives of the students? Perhaps stalking the lives of teenagers was a hobby for them, like watching 'reality shows' on TV-whatever that was-that the muggle-borns talked about loudly in the halls. Shaking his head, Draco made his way to his seat and began taking out his things. As he began the potion, he idly wondered if McGonagall was right, that it would take a simple apology and forgiveness to make things better with Ginny. Although sensing that McGonagall was indeed right, he thought that it didn't change the fact that he felt that Ginny deserved something more than a simple apology. But he had yet to figure out what that something more might be.

* * *

><p>"Excellent!" Thought Fate. "This is going much better. These two souls of fire and ice shall be together soon. It will be such fun to watch the reactions of everyone when they learn of the soon-to be couple! I can't wait!" Fate danced around in glee, excited for the upcoming events. Finally, things were going the way Fate wanted.<p>

* * *

><p><span>AN: Thank you for reading. I thought it would be an interesting idea to personify Fate and show some of the workings behind the scenes of Draco and Ginny's situation. What do you guys think? Does this add something extra to the story, or should I remove it entirely and leave the workings of Fate to be implied from the title? I would love to here your thoughts on this. And as always, constructive criticism is most welcome.


End file.
